Haddock Encounters Jack
Summary Full Text 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'As Haddock stumbles through the rest of camp, he notices a trio enjoying themselves in the snow, includingthe-blue-adept, kiritheblue and frostyvviking. He pauses, shocked, as he watches one of them grow frost. Impossible. Frosti is… dead… And though Haddock is on crutches, he still reaches for his sword, and as he grabs it, one of his crutches falls to the snow. With a sigh, he drops the other, wobbles slightly as he tries to avoid putting too much pressure on his right limb, and grips his sword more firmly. "How are you alive?" he demands in a challenging voice, colder than the snow around him. "And how dare you return to camp! Do I need to repeat the lesson of our last encounter?” 'Jack Frost: '''Jack immediately raises his hands “Why does this happen with everyone I meet? I don’t know who this Frosti person is, and I’m not them” '''Blue: 'Blue blinked in surprise at the sudden appearance of Haddock, for he had not met nor approached the king on any other occasion, and this was not exactly the best first greeting he had imagined. “I don’t believe him to be Jokul, although they do appear very much alike.” he insisted quickly, holding his hands up. 'Jack Frost: '"I’m not playing a game!" Jack slowly begins to back up, the wind increasing. "I don’t even know who you are." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Well I know who you are, traitor!” Haddock prepares to swing his sword. But his sword only hovers in the air. "How… how are you not injured? Your arms… your chest…" To himself, hopefully quietly enough that no one hears him, he mutters, “Am I delusional and imagining all this? I must be more injured than I thought. Gods above, just great.” 'Stoneogit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'your arm “My King, if this situation escalates then the blizzard will come back! Please, lets just all go inside, we can discuss this civilly.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Let me speak to Kiri first and then I’ll make my decision. "While you do that I will have a word with Fro…hmm, I mean Jackson." '''Stoneogit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'sets down ax and eases past Haddock and stands in front of frostyvviking, kneeling down. “So your name is Jackson huh?” 'Jack Frost: '"It sure is! What’s yours?" 'Stoneogit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Um…Stonegit. Uhhh, you’re probably really confused right now I’m guessing." 'Jack Frost: '"That’s a really cool name. Yeah, really confused… people keep trying to attack me and I don’t know why." 'Stoneogit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'to right side of head, showing Jackson a small cave in point “I know how you feel, I’m confused too. I got hit in the head really hard as a kid, it’s why my one eye is bad. I’m always all scrambled up upstairs because of it. But it’s ok, we’re not going to attack you anymore. We just need to talk now.” up and faces Haddock “My King, I think it would be wise if we all went back to the fortress and tried to sort this mess out tomorrow.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'I agree. Let’s get some peace tonight and try again in the morning. Category:Season 1 Category:Events Category:Jokul Frosti Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Blue